The State University of New York (SUNY) Eye Institute (SEI) is a multi-center, multidisciplinary research institute, which embodies a novel and exciting model for vision research - that of a truly integrated multi-center institute that serves he broad and diverse constituency of our nation's third most populous state. The instrumentation funded by this S10 application will provide additional support for the SEI. The overall objective of this S10 application is to provide core support for NIH- funded research in the SUNY Eye Institute (SEI) at its SUNY Downstate Medical Center site, as well as to provide investigators the ability to obtain data for additional NIH funding. The SEI, a novel entity established in 2009, integrates the complementary strengths in vision research of the four SUNY medical universities and SUNY Optometry into a single research consortium. The SEI model represents a paradigm shift, built on the traditional academic infrastructure, using high-speed communication to generate a state-wide research- focused institute. It unites the three core constituencies of the National Eye Institute (NEI) - basic, ophthalmic, and optometric research - into a collaborative institute whose mission is to elucidate pathobiologies of the visual system. This collaborative faculty effort strongly supports the NEI program goals to develop novel insights into, and therapeutic avenues for, visual dysfunction. The goals of this S10 application are to provide instrumentation to: improve state-of-the-art eye research core facilities to serve R01-funded and other NIH-funded SEI researchers; reduce duplication of research expenses and consolidate resources for NIH-funded SEI researchers; promote and foster collaborative research interactions among NIH-funded SEI scientists; enhance the research environment for vision research in the SUNY system generally and at SUNY Downstate Medical Center specifically.